


fragments

by harunai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lowercase, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harunai/pseuds/harunai
Summary: she feels like she's falling and will never stop.vent piece.





	fragments

she doesn't know when she started to fall. she thinks it's been years now, years since she adopted another face.

sometimes spectral echoes of hands catch her and hold her up, lifting her back up, but the strands pulling her down just keep pulling.

surrounded by screens, her body changes. a comfortable form - blonde hair, pink clothes, goggles, a vulgar mouth. one of the selves she dons.

in that empty world of screens and fragments of what could be, she cracks a joke to fill the silence.

it's swallowed up like this identity, as the goggles melt into red over her hair, dying it as her clothes turn brown.

she forgot what she was doing, searching through the notebook she held to find the answer. but there was none, no answer waiting for her. not even a name.

she states a conclusion she's reached, but the darkness cloaks it and her. her hair is hidden in a hood, and she feels the desire to do no more than sleep.

she accomplishes so much in her dreams. it's better than her harsh reality of fear.

she slips down and her hair becomes brighter and shorter, her clothes more vibrant and a hat in her head. she feels the desire to shout about love, but there's someone missing. a sibling she misses so dearly, yet she can't even shout to them as she falls.

her body changes again - a male with a body that's not his, it's wrong, but he can't change himself. all he can do is run and hide, and he curls into himself as he slips further down.

he's her now - a bright shining face, an idol that people look up to. cameras flash brightly both on and from her, as she strikes a pose for people seen only in surrounding fragments.

she reaches for the knife, and grasps it as her hair grows longer, darker. scrunchies form without reason, so she takes two and binds her hair into pigtails. it's nice.

her clothes are red as she holds the knife close. she discards the knife, however, to reach for a stuffed bear. the bear is her comfort when she can't reach the screens.

as she descends deeper, she sees someone standing. long blue hair flows down their back as glasses shine in a nonexistent light.

only two people would be waiting in this hell in their understanding way, she thinks, as she reaches out.

"it's good to see you. i missed you."

she pulls them up.

they both smile.


End file.
